


带卡|错位

by Avivahc



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Top Uchiha Obito
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avivahc/pseuds/Avivahc
Summary: 梗：强烈地喜欢一个人的时候可以看到他的「心声」。现代AU。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 9





	带卡|错位

「琳！有情况！！！」

[图][图][图][图][图]

「冷静一点带土，这五张照片除了背景什么区别也没有啊。」

「这就是问题！」

「卡卡西那家伙连续五天每天下班都会给我一份一模一样的红豆糕！」

「他是不是想找我借钱？」

「他不会被这家店的老板胁迫了吧？」

「我应该报警吗？」

「……」

「带土，我觉得，卡卡西君只是单纯想要送给你吃而已吧。」

「？？？」

「不可能！！」

「为什么会觉得不可能呢？这么在意的话，不如亲自去问一下卡卡西君原因啊。」

「那家伙讨厌我，问了绝对会变大事的。」

「怎么会呢？卡卡西君是好孩子，不会讨厌带土的啊。」

「他真的讨厌我啦。总之我不要问。」

「你们不是确定关系了吗？」

「……」

「带土，发生什么了吗？」

「没有。没事。琳你不要担心。」

「我会解决的。」

带土收起手机，看向桌对面的卡卡西。他们正在一家餐厅等餐，今天是久违的纪念日，这间价格不菲的餐厅是卡卡西在很久之前提前预订的。

一年多之前，这项工作还是带土的分内之事。卡卡西一向不记得纪念日，更不要提预订餐厅了。

这太奇怪了。带土被这份违和感扎得如坐针毡，右半部分的身体有些不受控制地发痒。

如果说这段时间里发生了什么事，那就是带土之前意外地发生了车祸，导致半边身体受到了严重损伤。康复治疗花了他几乎一整年的时间，即使有宇智波的财力，创伤依旧给他留下了无法复原的疤痕。好在他是个男人，这也算不上什么大问题，反正宇智波的光环下，谁也不会在乎他的脸长什么样子。反倒是老头子不在乎他毁容依然准备把后继者的位置留给他这件事出乎了带土的预料，害得他感恩戴德地给老头子当牛做马了好一阵子，直到最近才有了一点空闲。

也就是说，今年的纪念日，他原本是没有打算过的。

“带土”，卡卡西被他看得有些不自在，微笑着问道，“我的脸有什么不对吗？”

有啊。最不对的就是这个恶心的表情。带土想着，嘴上却道：“没有，是我有点看不清楚罢了。”

卡卡西立刻紧张起来，“要紧么？不如我们去医院看看。”

“不必了。”带土拒绝道，“难得的纪念日。只是有些用眼过度，疲劳而已。”

“……对不起。”

是了，这就是问题所在。车祸发生的时候，卡卡西就坐在他旁边，除了一点擦伤以外几乎没有受到任何影响。上车之前他们还在吵架，由于车祸的后遗症，带土已经不记得他们吵的内容，但依他的记忆，大概是他自己先道了歉。

这场车祸使得卡卡西的态度发生了彻底的逆转，变成了现在这个恶心的样子。带土阴恻恻地想。

他和卡卡西一向不是很对付。在他回归本家之前，作为宇智波家的旁支中的旁支，又是孤儿，几乎是过着放养的生活。性格开朗，成绩平平使他得以轻易地融入集体，尽管很会惹祸，因为性情温厚，依然深得长辈的厚爱。卡卡西则是个彻头彻尾的优等生，连跳两级跟带土编入了同一个班。卡卡西的父亲是警察，家境可以说是很不错，加上脑袋聪明，脸也漂亮，很快便成了全班女生爱慕的对象。带土倒也不是因为这个讨厌他，只不过卡卡西这人嘴巴很厉害，说话带刺，十分伤人，又不知怎的特别喜欢对带土恶作剧，让带土实在无法招架。如果没有琳的话。

琳是带土唯一的朋友。尽管带土与其他人也姑且算得上融洽，但琳是唯一一个不会可怜他的身世，并且打从心里关心和认可带土本人的人。这样的琳在当时的带土心里，是排名第一重要的人。但是就像琳发现了带土，琳也发现了卡卡西。

带土只得想办法与卡卡西和平共处。

尽管卡卡西并不肯接受他单方面的示好，久而久之这种关注就成为了一种习惯。

高中毕业之前，琳跟随父母离开了火之国，远渡重洋去进修医学，临行时她将卡卡西托付给了带土，为了完成琳的嘱托，带土开始了对卡卡西无条件的忍让。这大概就是他会在车祸前的争吵中第一个让步的原因。

变故接踵而至。宇智波的本家找上了带土，要求他变更族籍继承家业，而卡卡西的父亲则是在任务中重伤，昏迷不醒。卡卡西家里只有一个父亲，整个家庭一夕之间轰然倒塌令他大受打击。为了医治卡卡西的父亲，带土最终答应了本家的条件，拿自己的人生交换来了医药费。他并不打算向卡卡西施恩，但是老头子听到卡卡西的名字立刻改了主意，不肯将钱借给外人，带土别无他法，只得半胁迫地跟卡卡西缔结了婚约。但尽管如此，他们还是错过了最佳时机，时至今日，卡卡西的父亲依旧没能醒来。

带土对此心怀愧疚，又对年纪尚轻却家庭破碎无依无靠的卡卡西心疼不已，与此同时，在他心底隐秘的深处，自儿时起便始终无父无母的自己，也为终于找寻到了境遇一致的“同伴”而感到微妙的欣喜。错落的感情交织在一起，让他对卡卡西的情感发生了微弱的偏差。

卡卡西再也没给过他好脸色。在带土的猜测中，他大概是把这份莫名其妙组建的关系当作是一份工作，从来都像是公事公办，绝不拖泥带水。这样的绝情却击中了带土的愧疚之心，即使被这般对待并不好过，带土也愿意以此来缓解无法完成琳的托付，以及没能及时挽救卡卡西父亲的悔恨。

那时候的带土还很年轻，无论事情糟糕到什么地步，总还抱着希望。他开始照顾卡卡西的饮食起居，卡卡西的学业和工作不允许他插手，他能得到的机会并不多。老头子那边倒宁肯他多读两年书，因此放宽了对他的管束。他在学校与家族之间来回奔波，记得每一个纪念日与特殊节日，琐碎的礼物送过一大堆，餐厅从四星级订到米其林，也都是投石入水，再无声息。

直到车祸发生的半年前。

带土是不给自己过生日的，他没有父母，身份证明上的日期只是一串没有意义的数字，并没有人真心实意地期待他长大。但是老头子却很喜欢给他过生，逢五逢十更是要大办特办，宴请宾客。据他所说，宇智波未来的家主总该让别人看看。带土知道是因为本家的人不满家主找了个无亲无故的孤儿继承家业，老头子要给他撑腰。而据与他相熟的止水所说，他的生日恰好与老头子早年夭折的亲兄弟在同一天，说不定也有点借日思人的意思在。总而言之，老头子办了一个有点夸张的生日宴。带土端着酒杯与每一位宾客寒暄，他好像很有模仿老头子的天赋，宾客无不被他的演技所折服。完成威慑任务，带土放下酒杯，把场子让给老头子训话，自己则趁机溜出去打道回府。他的生日在假期，这几天卡卡西总是在家的。虽然他自己没有过生日的兴趣，但为了这场宴会，前一阵子老头子批了一笔置装费给他挥霍，倒是给他订了一对婚戒，今天才拿到手。之前婚书签得匆忙，之后又一直没有心情操办，总归是有些太简陋了。既然一时不打算拆伙，或许过一阵子，等卡卡西心情好的时候，可以把仪式补上。毕竟，这种事情，总要有个仪式才完整的吧。带土觉得自己大概是被老头子给洗脑了。

推开家门之前，带土一直都是很高兴的。

卡卡西就坐在客厅里，带土并没有看清楚他在做什么，但他脸上的神情是很轻松愉悦的。那神情只消一秒便完全消退了。

卡卡西是知道他去赴宴的。带土站在门口，觉得自己似乎来的不是时候。

卡卡西的眼神在问，「你为什么在这里？」

“我有一样东西，想要送给你。”带土犹豫着，然后，他读到了一行字。

是很突然的，非常突兀地出现的一行字。

**「反正也是什么没用的东西吧。」**

卡卡西并没有说话，表情也没有任何的改变。

带土猛然回忆起以前听琳说起过的，非常喜欢一个人的时候，就会在某一个时机读到「心声」的事。

他想要逃跑了。

“我、我忘记了。”他不敢看卡卡西了，怕读到什么更可怕的东西，拉开门，埋着头跑了。

二月的天是很冷的。他所居住的社区到主干道要走很远的路，街上没有行人，带土觉得有点委屈。原来自己已经有那么喜欢他了。

他给琳打了一个电话。

“晚上好。带土？啊，今天是生日吧？生日快乐。”

糟了。带土想。我想要到琳身边去。

“带土？你在哭吗？”

带土挂了电话，当即购买了前往水之国的机票。

他在水之国待了四个月。

老头子气得要死，要他在水之国把雾隐啃下来，不然就别回家了。还把总助绝指派过来监督他。

于是他在琳的身边名正言顺地待了四个月。

他不敢跟琳说太多关于自己的事，多数时间是琳在说，他在听。这样很好，他花了一点时间，拼凑出了在那之后琳的生活，仿佛自己从未离开琳，过去的一切从未发生。

随着雾隐收购案的结束，带土也不得不与琳道别，启程前往火之国。

“加油啊带土。”琳说，“虽然不能一直在你身边，但我会一直看着你的。”

带土点了点头，放开了琳的手。

他的梦终于还是要醒了。

雾隐收购案是带土独立完成的第一个案子。消息传出，本家一片哗然。他终于在宇智波继任家主的位置上坐稳了。

带土的性情发生了一些转变。

在鼬选定了站位后，他开始时常地把佐助带在身边。

这意味着宇智波的再下一任家主也已经选定了。

老头子听说后只骂了他一句心急。

他即将退任了，股份也大都转给了带土，宇智波的大小事情由带土来决定，他自然不会多说什么。

而后不久便出了车祸。带土暂退了一年。

老头子又一次出来主持大局。

鼬和佐助兄弟俩暗中将本家的股份收购，经由外家的长门，转让给了带土。

带土复出之时，多数的宇智波都退出了董事会。宇智波的大权，而今牢牢地掌握在带土手中。

“臭小子。翅膀硬了。”老头子笑道，“你就盼着我死吧。”

“等着给您养老送终呢。”带土道，“铁之国天寒，注意着骨头。”

老头子即将去度假，心情好的不得了，便又添了一句：“奉劝你一句，防着点枕边人。”

“……”

“真是个臭小子。”老头子摆了摆手，“随你折腾吧。老子不奉陪了。”

“您慢走。”带土鞠了一躬，目送着老头子转身，登机。总助绝跟着一起。带土身边换了小南，是长门的熟人。

老头子说的话并不是错的，不如说，多半都是对的。

早在一年前，带土自车祸的创伤中醒来的时候，绝就跟他说过同样的话。

带土并不愿意怀疑卡卡西。卡卡西是个喜欢坚持所谓的正义原则的人，这一点他再清楚不过了。但他不清楚，卡卡西对他的嫌恶是否已经到达了这种程度。自己为老头子做事，早就一脚踏入了灰色地带，这种利用亲密关系制造事故的手段屡见不鲜，也称不上是高明。别说是车祸，就算是某一天卡卡西拿枪指着他，他也不会感到意外。但是他们之间本就摇摇欲坠的关系，是着实经受不住这一点点沉重的怀疑了。

卡卡西态度的突然转变，在他们已经变得如春河薄冰般的信任之上增加了一道裂痕。

尽管带土愿意相信他不是一个这样的人，也明白他的轻伤是自己遇难时打偏了方向盘的本能反应，但是人是受感情驱使的动物，如果卡卡西足够讨厌他，那么打破原则就不是什么难事。

卡卡西确实很讨厌他。唯独这一点带土是可以确信的。

那么始终很讨厌他的卡卡西，为什么会突然转变态度，变得对他好起来呢？

大概这一个卡卡西，是假的吧。

带土回想着最近几个月发生在卡卡西身上的异变，做出了这样的结论。

他沉溺在这样古怪的妄想中，接着悲哀又清醒地发现，即使被讨厌、被看不起、被嫌碍事，他也依然想要那个真正的卡卡西。

~~tbc~~

**Author's Note:**

> 梗的来源想不起来了  
> 大概率是坑。


End file.
